This invention relates generally to improvements in a work control apparatus in an exerciser, and more particularly to an improved apparatus in a bicycle exerciser which enables an easy and ready adjustment to a predetermined braking pressure on the driven wheel.
In the heretofore conventional work control apparatus utilized in an exerciser of this type, when the knob, which was used to regulate and indicate the braking pressure, was turned more than one revolution to reach a predetermined braking pressure, and then subsequently moved from such adjusted position, it was difficult if not impossible to then subsequently readjust the knob to the previously determined braking pressure simply by reliance upon the indicator provided on the knob.